


In Between Seasons

by RykRae



Category: Haikyuu!!, 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.
Genre: M/M, oisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RykRae/pseuds/RykRae
Summary: -It's 2 am and I was inspired by the film I just finished: "Your Name"-Suga asks Oikawa what is favourite season is."The sky is a beautiful light blue, wispy clouds lay still in the sky and the Sakura flowers flow gently around them.It truly is a sight.""...wherever you may end up in this world, I will be searching for you."





	

"The in between seasons."  
Oikawa pushes back the light strands of hair that lay delicately across the boy's forehead.  
In the spring morning, the newly risen sun glistens off of the gorgeous creature in Oikawa's lap, his skin, clothes, and hair all seeming to glow.  
To Oikawa, he is a star; the sun.

Sugawara takes Oikawa's free hand, leaving the other in his hair, gently combing through it.  
"Why are those your favorite seasons?"

"Days like this."  
At the response Suga looks around. The sky is a beautiful light blue, wispy clouds lay still in the sky and the Sakura flowers flow gently around them.  
It truly is a sight.  
The air is crisp and fresh, each breath feels pure and light.  
"I love the cool mornings. To be able to take a jog or simply wander to enjoy the view."

Oikawa leans backwards, his body gently unfolds onto the straw mat covered with blankets the two brought and Suga moves his position to snuggle up to his chest.

"I love the evenings too." Oikawa continues.  
"There aren't many bugs yet, but there's enough animal life around to witness." As he speaks, he can hear birds chirping, freshly awake.  
"When Mattsun, Iwa-chan, Maki, and I walk home after practice, the setting sun crosses a nice red across the sky. It's a nice contrast from the monotone colours of our school and bright greens and blues of the day."

Suga's eyes are glazed, off in thought imagining the four boys walking home, feeling the coming coolness of the night and envisions the painted sky.

Oikawa rolls sideways to turn his view away from the bright sky and flowering trees to the silver haired boy tucked into his chest. He places a soft kiss onto the top of his head.  
Suga looks up and Oikawa leans in once again, this time, with a lingering and deep press of lips to lips.

He feels Suga shiver, a tingle that radiates from the bottom of his spine to glowing hair he just recently kissed.

They pull away slowly and Oikawa feels a warmth spread across his body.  
He's happy.

His eyes began to close, a smile on his mouth, but he soon realizes this is a terrible idea.

"Oikawa."  
He hears Suga's voice but he can't open his eyes enough to see him clearly. The chirping of birds, the scent of the blooming flowers, the pastel sky, they all fade away.

"I love you."

Suga's words are glass, slowly, heart wrenchingly smashing onto the floor, waking Oikawa.

"Suga!"  
Oikawa is screaming. An agonizing pain courses like lightning through his body and realization sets in.

He is dreaming.

Tears fall heavily in the eyes of either person. Both trying to hang on, but consciousness is eating at them, forcing their bodies to separate from this world they found themselves in.

"Wherever you may end up in this world! I will be searching for you!"

The last thing he manages to clearly see is Suga's amber eyes in fright, worry spread across his entire face and an arm extended towards Oikawa. He wants to take it. To hold onto Suga and never let go, never forget.

Then it ends. Oikawa wakes in his bed. His alarm is screeching at him and he sees that he has missed texts and calls from his teammates about their planned breakfast today.

"S-Suga?"

Oikawa runs his fingers through his hair, frustration growing at his memory fading.

"Suga!"  
He yells it determined, knowing he wouldn't forget it. He can't. He won't. Times already running out, and he had to save him before- before it's too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot. Don't know if I'll continue this one day, but here's this for now.


End file.
